


The Blossoming Universe Of Violet Diamonds

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cock Slut Sam, Community: spnkink_meme, Lap Sex, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; John/Sam, bottom!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blossoming Universe Of Violet Diamonds

“Please, Daddy, please,” Sammy whines, soft lips pink and pretty, and big puppy dog eyes sad and soulful. He is holding onto the waistband of John's jeans, actually pulling them down the hips a bit in an attempt to get at what is inside. Daddy holds onto his jeans tightly, not letting Sammy get what he needs. Daddy is being mean!

Daddy won’t let him suck his cock because he hasn’t finished his homework. Good boys get a reward, bad boys don’t. Only Sammy had finished most of his homework, but then Daddy came home and he wanted his treat. But Daddy breaks easily when Sammy puckers his lips and mouths at the cloth, sending warmth racing through John. It wouldn’t hurt to give his baby boy what he wanted; Sammy was such a good little boy, sweet and pretty and a perfect little cock-slut. 

He smiles fondly and pets Sammy's hair, fingers brushing through baby softly, letting the little youngling unbutton his fly and pull out his cock. John is not fully hard yet, but Sammy wants to swallow down every drop of hot cum his Daddy spews, so he eagerly begins to nurse the flaccid length. Daddy groans, spreads his thighs and sinks down on the couch, comfortable as his baby boy pecks kisses to the swollen head. 

Sammy doesn’t dive right in, he wants Daddy to slowly get hard, to enjoy each lick and kiss, therefore he rolls his tongue around the tip before rubbing the flesh against his open lips, smearing the tiny drop of pre-cum over his lips as if it were lipstick. Daddy keeps playing with his hair, doesn’t push his head down and force him to take him in his mouth, but instead, just lets Sam play leisurely. 

The more and more Sam licked, suckles, nursing the flesh like it was a milking teat, the harder John became until the length curves towards his belly, bulging and thick, leaking like a busted pipe. John grip tightened on Sam’s hair, but only a second, he doesn’t want to hurt his baby boy, not when Sam is more hungry now--wiggling his tongue over the slit to slurp up the juices, beginning to suck with vigor, hollowing his cheeks as he gazes up at his Daddy with loving, adoring eyes. 

Daddy has a perfect dick. Long, close to nine inches, and thick, the flesh velvet soft and warm. One single vein zigzags up the shaft, pulsing in time to the frantic thumping of his heart. The sight of it makes Sammy's mouth water as he gazes at the flesh hungrily. 

Sometimes he sucks John off with the intention of making him cream as soon as possible...enthusiastically licking the stiff flesh with quick wet swipes of his little pink wiggling tongue and suckles his pink soft lips around the cockhead. The flesh is warm and silky hard, and Sammy moans as his tongue trailed over the stiff shaft, he went to town on Daddy’s cock, sucking sweetly on the swollen flesh like it was a yummy lollipop. 

His other hand slipped between John’s legs and he massaged his Daddy’s balls, rolling them in his palm and giving them a firm squeeze while he worked John’s cock. He hums around his mouthful, his warm mouth, sending a spark of pleasure racing through John’s body. He sucked his cock feverishly, drawing out a low moan from his Daddy, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, slurping messily at the length filling his mouth. 

His lips tightened around the base of John’s cock and he bobs his head up and down quickly, moaning as the bitter-sweetness damped his tongue. Daddy would grip his head tightly, pulling him forward and forcing Sammy to take all of him, and Sammy would relax his throat, doesn’t gag or choke as his Dad’s cock was forced further down his throat, only continued to breathe through his nose as his mouth was used. 

Other times, like tonight, Sammy slows down, savors the intimacy. Drag it out, even though Daddy is rock hard, eager to get off. He is happy to lay his head on John’s lap and take his time bringing pleasure to his papa. His tongue wraps around the shaft as he bobs his head up and down, slicking the twitching flesh wetly, and Daddy made a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

Sammy suckles slowly, leisurely, licks up and down the warm thickness, humming softly, blissfully content with a dick in his mouth. He takes a breath and licks around the head of John's cock, before taking him down his throat; Daddy's pubic hair tickles his nose and fills his nostrils with the clean, warm scent of an aroused male as he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, lazily gliding his wet tongue over the stiff shaft. 

Daddy's hand is still gentle on his head, fingers brushing through his shaggy hair, and there is a blissfully fond smile on his face. His stomach muscles tense as he feels every kitten soft lick of Sammy’s tongue brushing over the tip, felt his sons wet, warm lips tighten as he sucked slowly on the satin stiff flesh filling his mouth. Gazing up at his papa, his pretty puppy-dog eyes are half-hooded and there is a little joyful smile creasing the corners of his mouth; Daddy groans and pets his head as he slowly licks from the base of his cock up to the tip. 

Sammy takes his time blowing his Daddy, pressing soft kisses to the tip and suckling the bittersweet juice from the slit while John lovingly strokes his hair, each tender caress making Sammy melt. He will close his eyes and his jaw will go slack, his lips puckering wetly around the tip of the warm flesh as he pleasures his papa. 

Sammy pulls away momentary to press a wet, warm kiss to John's balls, nosing at them gently and moaning when he feels how heavy and full they are. His hand lazily twists and slide up and down John's shaft, the flesh twitches in his grip as Daddy moans. 

Sammy licks up and down the shaft, reaching the tip and he puckers his cotton candy pink lips, smearing the pre-cum over his lips. He swallows John, hums around the length, swallowing him as deep as possible and tasting his father on his wet tongue. Daddy palms his skull and draws him back to the task, his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and he needs a release that only his sweet baby boy can give him. 

He never has to do much other than smile fondly at his boy and Sammy happily pleases him, pushing him further and further towards his orgasm until he easily tumbled over the edge. Sammy bobs his head a few times, he cannot get all of the flesh in his mouth, Daddy is too big, but he swirls his pink tongue through the slit and gather the bittersweet juices on his taste buds, and John tries not to squirm while Sam's hollowed cheeks provide the perfect amount of wet, warm suction. 

Sammy’s pink, wet lips slid down John’s shaft, his tongue sliding over the pulsing vein; he bobs his head up and down, suckling soft and sweet with little kitten licks, and John pets him lovingly, cooing at him ‘Atta boy, such a good boy’, and the touch makes Sammy melt, his eyes close, happily content, his mouth working up and down the length and his tongue swirly wetly over the crown. 

He laps at the head and wiggling his tongue along the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath the ridge, before he sucks Daddy back into his mouth, taking all he can until the tip presses at the back of his throat, suckling until John cannot deny the pleasure any longer. He comes all over Sammy's chubby cheeks and smears his cum around his pink, wet, swollen lips, and Sammy coos like a baby, happily content as he nuzzles his daddy's twitching cock. 

Whether he brings Daddy off quickly or takes his time slowly, John always gives Sammy his favorite yummy treat of the night. If Daddy had used his pretty ass, after he had unloaded, Daddy would scoop out his seed with his fingers and offer them to Sammy, who would greedily suck them clean. 

Sated and spent, John relaxes on the couch, panting heavily as he gazes down at the boy between his legs. Sammy is smiling up at a him and his big cute dimples creasing his chubby cheeks, fingers wet with the cum he scooped off his cheeks lodged between his fingers, suckling them. 

John loves moments like this. Moments where he can lay back on the couch with his baby boy between his legs, Sam still eager to please, licking under John's balls, playing with his hole; He gets his tongue inside John as far as he can, eating Daddy out wet and messy, just mistily playing to make John gasp and writhe momentary, before moving back up to the softening cock to worshipping the man that gave him life. 

It is moments like now when Sam lays his head on John’s lap and lightly suckles at the cockhead, not to make John hard again, but to simply enjoy the pleasure of having a dick in his mouth, to take comfort and contentment in pleasing his papa, that John loves most. Knowing his baby boy is happy and fed, content, well, John just loves moments like this, and he really does love them a lot. 

Best of all is when Sammy gets him hard again and climbs up onto his lap, straddling his thighs and easily sinking down on his cock, taking him like a champ. Sammy had already prepped, knowing the night would not end with one blowjob, and Daddy barely gets his hands on his slim hips and holds on before the young boy is bouncing up and down on John's cock, lustfully moaning as his little hole is filled. 

He impales himself on his daddy’s cock again and again, and Daddy loves how wet and tight his little hole feels, John's lets his head fall back and he groans, holding onto Sammy's hips as the boy rise up almost off his throbbing cock before sinking all the way down, taking to the hilt. Daddy is proud of his baby boy, moaning loudly as he palms Sammy’s chubby cheeks and draws him forward to kiss his pink lips, and Sammy giggles into the kiss because Daddy's stubble tickles his lips. 

Daddy’s strong arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him close as John fucks up into the wet heat surrounded his dick, and even though Sammy's little boycock is hard and leaking, he doesn’t touch himself...He holds onto Daddy, kisses his soft lips, and moans happily as his daddy fucks him. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/107382.html?thread=40385654#t40385654)


End file.
